


Comfort

by yaniee1999



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but happy ending, sad daehwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaniee1999/pseuds/yaniee1999
Summary: Kim Samuel seems lost and devastated after Produce 101. Lee Daehwi offers a comforting hand.





	Comfort

Daehwi couldn't find Samuel anywhere. The final episode broadcast had ended already and the buildings corridors were flooded with trainees, stylists, staff and parents. The hot and crowded environment was brilliantly lit with laughter and tears but among it all a certain purple haired 15 year old had disappeared.

Daehwi knows Samuel. He knows Samuel doesn't mind crying in front of others. He also knows that Samuel isn’t petty either. But what he doesn’t know is that Samuel is fragile, very fragile and this only makes him more fidgety as he walks around looking for the latter but Samuel is nowhere to be seen. And soon to his own realization, he notices that Samuel’s things are gone and he’s left behind his produce 101 uniform. 

His heart falls and a sudden gloom pulls over him. He wants to see Samuel, he wants to engulf him into a hug longer than the one from before and he wants to wipe his tears away from his little face because he knows for a fact that Samuel has been crying. He just wants to tell the other that it’ll be okay.

'It’s okay, he’ll be okay'

Samuel is not okay, and Daehwi is quick to find this out when he sees the photos of a tired and devastated Samuel, hovering over the internet and he decides it time to go visit him.

And when he does get off having dinner with his new set to debut group that day, he excuses himself and starts running towards the Brave entertainment building. He wants to see and breath Samuel so bad, he doesn't stop running for a minute. Daehwi forgets to stop before crossing the road, almost getting himself run over a couple of times. It feels like his heart is beating in his throat and the sun beaming down on him isn’t helping either. 

Once the building is in sight, he’s at the font door and stumbles in without thinking, breathlessly clinging onto the door for a few seconds, one hand on his chest as he takes in heaves of air and after a couple of seconds of catching his breath Daehwi begins to follow the signs towards the practice rooms in hopes of Samuel being there. 

Walking past each practice room door, he peers inside the small circular windows near the top to see if he can spot anyone inside. But as he carries on, each room is found empty and the pattern continues with the next 6 rooms. Daehwi slowly starts loosing hope. Samuel may not even be in the building and suddenly tears are welling up and he wants to cry. Daehwi stops for a minute to compose himself, the hot tears threatening to spill.  
“Daehwi?” a voice speaks from behind him. Daehwi turns around and there Samuel is. All in his glory. He’s barefaced and his hair looks messy but its fluffy and cute, and Samuel is cute, just staring back at Daehwi with a small “o” formed on his lips.

Daehwi doesn't even know it, know why Samuel’s hand is moving closer to his face, and why his expression has softened. And then he realizes, after a few swipes of Samuel’s gentle touches, that the tears had spilled and stained his own cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Daehwi manages to say between sobs. He pulls up his hands and hides behind them.

“Why are you sorry?” Samuel asks, genuinely curious. But before letting the older answer, Samuel takes hold of Daehwi’s hand and pulls him into one of the practice rooms. Its a bold move because the latter flushes and Daehwi notices the tips of his ears turning a rosie red and lets out a small laugh.

“You were crying two seconds ago,” Samuel mumbles through a pout and Daehwi wants to melt right there on the spot.

“I’m sorry, its just you seem to be doing okay. I was really worried about you.”

Samuel stays silent for a few seconds and frowns. “Are you worried now?”

“I don't know. Are you okay?”

“I don't know.”

Daehwi sees the mixed emotions of sadness and embarrassment on Samuel’s face and he as well feels like crying again. But this time he doesn't. He can’t. Samuel is the one feeling upset, the least he could do is offer the other a comforting hand.

And that is exactly what Daehwi does. Daehwi doesn’t let Samuel move his hand away from his own and instead tightens the grip. He sits on the floor pulling Samuel down with him and leans against the practice rooms mirror.

“Daehwi-”

“Shush, lay hear and tell me everything you're feeling right now. Or tell me nothing if you don’t want to talk. You don't have to talk, I can talk, or I’ll stay shut if you want me to. But I’m here for you so if you want to cry then go ahead and cry, if you want to rant then go ahead and rant, if you want to sleep then go to sleep.”

A gentle hand pushes Samuel’s head onto Daehwi’s lap and Daehwi’s hand manages to intertwine with Samuel’s in the process so Samuel returns the gesture, slowly lacing his own fingers around the elders hand. He sees Daehwi looking straight ahead, seemingly waiting for his answer but Samuel doesn't want to say anything.

He just wants to stare at Daehwi from where he is because suddenly everything seems okay and all the anxiety he had build up seems to disappear.

After a few more seconds of silence, Daehwi’s features show that of confusion and he eventually looks down at Samuel, who is merely staring back, this whole time Samuel was just staring at the perfection which is Lee Daehwi.

Samuel manages to burst into another million shades of red, his hand moving up to cover his own face, “Ah right, Yeah um,”

Daehwi snickers, “If you aren't going to say anything can I do this instead?” 

Daehwi leans down and kisses Samuel. It short and sweet and when Daehwi pulls back Samuel is on the verge of actually melting and Daehwi’s cheeks show splatter of red dust. And as Samuel hides his face into Daehwi’s shirt, spluttering words out of embarrassment, Daehwi only finds the younger even more cuter than before and laughs.

'It’s okay, Samuel will be okay. I’ll make sure of that.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've published, sorry if its rubbish and messy but nonetheless I hope you guys like it. Credit to @WannaOnePromts for the idea.


End file.
